1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work table, and more particularly to a work table having an auxiliary sliding table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical work tables may be used for supporting the table saws. A sliding table may be provided for supporting and feeding the work pieces through the table saw. However, the sliding table may not be stably supported in place to the work table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional work tables.